


Raised By Wolves

by bigbvdwolf



Category: The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, And sex? Brief but, Caroline is a delinquent, Enzo is the best friend in the world, F/M, Fluff too I guess, Klaus is a grounder/hybrid, Kol is a pest as always, Monty being an intelligent precious children, and a fight, the werewolf mythology is different in here, there's blood sharing? well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/pseuds/bigbvdwolf
Summary: Caroline Forbes is one of the 100 delinquents who were sent to Earth from the Ark. But nothing taught to her could have prepared her for what she would find there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so apologies in advance for any mistake.  
> I noticed you like Bellarke, so there's hints of them too.  
> No babies/No Salvat*res.  
> Not sure if you liked them or not but just to make sure no Finn/no Wells/no Lexa.

_Do you know where the wilds things go?_  
_They go along to take your honey._

_-Breezeblocks//alt-J (Δ)_

* * *

Prior to her imprisonment, Caroline Forbes heard stories of all the wonderful things that Earth had before the Nuclear Apocalypse. Sometimes while looking at white walls and polished floors, a place full of green and brown and a lot of colors came to her mind. Every night she had wished to be able to see it all. But not all wishes could come true; Caroline learnt that the day she got imprisonment for the theft of rationed medicine, to help easing the pain that a disease inflicted upon her mother.

To say Elizabeth Forbes, head of the Ark’s police department and respected Council member, had felt guilt and disappointment towards her daughter's actions would be an understatement. They weren't close but after all, the only thing both mother and daughter had in common, besides their blonde hair, was the deep love they felt for each other. Liz wouldn't have let her do it, had she been aware of Caroline's plan.

In the Ark, every crime was processed at the age of eighteenth by the Council. The delinquents could either be acquitted or being found guilty and sent to a certain death by flotation.

Life had only gotten worse since then. After a few months, her mother died because of her disease. Attending the funeral in handcuffs, Caroline had witnessed pity looks thrown at her by authorities that had known her mother’s whole life and the rocky relationship she had with her daughter. Words were whispered, leading to nothing but placing the blame on herself. The only one who was helping and supporting her through everything was Enzo St. John, her best friend since childhood. He told her he would do anything to free her and unlike other people's words, she believed his.

* * *

In her cell, one day Caroline was notified by a guard, in a mocking tone, that her boyfriend had gotten himself on a cell for wasting oxygen on purpose and had paid him to deliver her a letter. When she opened the envelope and the note was out, she read —with his accent on her mind— the messy handwritten text that was there: ‘' _We’re going down, gorgeous._ ’’

He had managed to make her genuinely smile for the first time in all her time imprisoned, even if she couldn't understand the meaning behind the phrase.

* * *

Patiently waiting to be executed, the girl had felt defeated. She had almost gave up but a few days before her eighteenth birthday, she had been thrown out of her cell, thinking it was her last moment of life. Upon noticing she wasn't led to the flotation room but into a ship, a frown decorated her face. Confused, without any knowledge of what was happening, she only felt relief when the ship started its travel and a video of Chancellor Rudy explaining the situation was played, giving her the opportunity to understand everything clearly: it was an experiment to see if it would be safe for the others to come down. Not so happy with it, the only positive thing she could come up with was that if she died, at least it would be trying to get to Earth and not for floating in space, punished by her crime.

She found herself seated between Bonnie Bennett, the Chancellor’s really pretty and nice daughter, who was reciting some old mantra trying to calm herself, and a smiling Enzo, who wanted to calm her. She wondered how Bonnie had gotten herself in a cell to begin with, but she let the thought float quickly when a blonde boy smiled warmly at her. It was Matt Donovan. He had been working on the police department with her mother and was very kind with her too, which made her greet him back.

* * *

The timer indicating the descent started the countdown. When it ended, an awful noise was heard the moment the ship landed and the crash was felt.

She felt a little dizzy from the impact, having hit her head with her own seat. When she focused, the first thing that attracted her attention was the bright light oozing out of the open door of the ship.

Hearing an argument, she observed three people standing besides it. A boy in a guard’s uniform said something to a blonde girl, who responded him with a few words and a frown, while having a excited brunette girl by his side. For the similarity of the brunettes, it seemed they were siblings, but was that even legal? 

The boy ignored the blonde girl, smiling and telling something to the girl —that Caroline was pretty sure was his sister— and after nodding and smiling back, she became the first one to get out. Everyone looked expectantly, holding their breaths. Standing and looking around, she simply jumped out of the entrance.

The silence could almost be heard, broken only with her excited scream. “We’re back, bitches!”

One by one they all exited the ship.

* * *

Caroline spotted Enzo and hugged him, getting a bright smile in return.

‘’See, gorgeous? I told you we were going down.’’ He smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes. ‘’I didn’t understand anything. It really annoyed me, you being so mysterious. You didn't even wrote a clue on that paper. I spent all those months trying to figure it out!’’ She hit him playfully on the arm, making him smile at her. Her expression softened. ‘’Well, even if you were an idiot, I really appreciate it, you know? Thank you.’’

He just sighed and kissed her on the head. ‘’I know, gorgeous. Don’t worry.’’

* * *

The first days went really well, everyone helped and tried to organize the supplies. Tents with sheets and wood were created by them, doing chores in the day and bonfires when the sun came down.

She learnt some names, the girl that had gotten out first was Octavia Blake, the only second child known to the Ark, imprisoned for being born; the boy who had encouraged her was her brother Bellamy; the blonde girl who had discussed with him was Clarke, Dr. Griffin’s daughter; there was Jasper too, a really funny guy who used goggles; and Monty, who was very nice and knew a lot about technology and was trying to contact the Ark.

But when everything seemed to be alright, one day the delinquents came to the realization that there wasn't much food left, provoking a mess when some of them tried to steal supplies and planned on leaving after. To Caroline’s surprise, it was Bellamy, who was kind of an asshole to everyone but his sister —and maybe Clarke—, that took control, shooting the main guy making the mess, which made them listen to him and doing what he ordered them.

Meanwhile, Clarke had the idea to go look for some supplies nearby. Since she seemed more reasonable than Bellamy —not that Caroline didn't like him, to be honest he wasn't that bad when he didn't shoot people— a group of people conformed by Caroline, Jasper, Matt, Bonnie, Clarke, Monty, Octavia and Enzo decided to follow. Before going on their way, Caroline took a backpack, inside put a flashlight and food and hid a knife, covered by a cloth, inside her boot, against her leg, just in case.

They had been fooling around, chatting about silly stuff and looking for anything useful. Upon finding some kind of broken bow that Matt picked up and carried, they all seemed tense but ignored it. Caroline was lost in thought behind Enzo, who tried charming Octavia, his arm around her neck and making her laugh, until Jasper, voiced what they were all thinking after seeing the weapon.

“So, not to create a moment or anything but do you guys think there are more people here? I mean, we all see that bow Matt has, don't we?”

He had everyone's attention.

Monty frowned, quiet for a moment but answered him at the end. “I don't think so. Looks weird but perhaps it isn't even a bow? It could be some wood from here, radiation did a lot of things to the nature of Earth. I have done my research and in my opinion, it's very improbable, scientifically speaking," he smiled at them. "After the nuclear bombs were thrown, every life was supposed to have been wiped out from Earth. If someone actually survived, they would develop genetic mutations and couldn't be able to reproduce children. Best case scenario, they could reproduce children for one generation but after that, their children couldn't be able to procreate because of the same alterations, therefore no more born population.”

Caroline seemed thoughtful. “But if there were people who hid and weren't affected by the radiation? Perhaps refugees existed or immunity to it.”

Monty looked at her, surprised to hear her talk after not saying a single word in the whole trip. “Good point, but I really hope you're wrong. For the good of us, we don't have a way to defend ourselves and historically, people really don't warm up to the ones that invade them, who always seemed to have less than honorable intentions.I mean, despite the final outcome, a lot of nasty things happened when _Christopher Columbus¹_ went to the old America, for example. Truth is, there's one fact: this isn't our planet anymore. Maybe in a few years, but not right now.”

She reasoned with him, along with everyone in the group. There were different theories going around each of their minds, but only one thing in common: they really hoped Monty was right.

* * *

When the moon had been full in the sky for a few hours, most part of the night already gone, they learnt Monty, unfortunately, had been wrong.

Finding a lake, each one took some water out of it. Caroline had a strange feeling in her gut, the night was too quiet, not even bugs could be heard. Sighing, she let it slide.

She shouldn't have.

It all happened so fast. Enzo had just gotten down in the lake to fill a bottle he had with him, when a spear was thrown through the air and landed on his side, piercing him through the ribs and making him take a deep breath. His eyes got as big as saucers and disappeared through the trees.

Everyone stayed quiet until they processed it. Caroline was frightened, but every cell in her body told her to follow her best friend, who had being dragged by a rope attached to the spear at an incredibly fast speed through the forest. She needed to go after him before it was too late.

Catching her eyes following Enzo's path, it wasn't difficult to know what was going on in her mind.

"Caroline don't! It's too dangerous. Let's go for some weapons and backup," Bonnie pleaded. The others nodded along.

The blonde just shook her head. "I'm sorry. But that's my best friend we're talking about. He could be dead when we come back."

She took her backpack off, got a flashlight out of it and without another look, entered the woods and ran after the barely visible trail of blood leading the way.

The branches scratched her bare arms. She was running as fast as she could when she heard Enzo's cries of pain, making her go faster.

Until she came close to a river and stopped at the sight, trying to catch her breath.

She found him but not how she expected. On top of a rock, was a big dog licking her friend's bloodied side. Well, she had learnt from books that it wasn't actually a big dog but a wolf. It possessed a magnificent brown fur and around its tail was a rope, with which it had dragged Enzo. If it hadn't acknowledged her, perhaps she could jump and stab it with the knife in her boot.

The wolf hadn't seen her as she expected, but Enzo did. He looked about to faint and almost without enough strength and pleading eyes, made a move with his hand that ordered her to go away. Unfortunately, it ruined her plans when it only made the wolf notice her presence. Caroline breathed heavily at the look the creature threw her, hunger clear on its eyes, while approaching her  gracefully. The thought of running briefly crossed her mind, but if she abandoned Enzo, he would be killed. And for that she would never forgive herself.

She took her knife out of her boot and waited for the wolf to attack. It prowled and came closer,  when she stepped back and fell onto a sharp rock that hit her head, it jumped on her.

Before the world faded into an utter blackness, she felt teeth sinking into her shoulder.

* * *

She woke up, startled, light blinded her. Was she alive? She only remembered a wolf. Trying to stand up quickly, she failed, a string keeping her stuck to the bed she seemed to be in. 

A sharp pain in her head and neck attacked her. Well, she suspected she wasn't dead if she could still feel pain.

Focusing, she noticed the place looked like some kind of tent and, considering the light from outside, It was already dawn. When she tried moving again, a female voice stopped her.

“You are brave but not too smart, honey. You can't break free unless I let you. Plus, you must be feeling a little weak now.”

Her eyes settled upon the voice's owner. It was a beautiful girl, seated on a chair, looking at her, playful smile decorating her features. She had brown curls and tanned skin, along with painted black marks on her cheeks. She had a fit body, for what she could see. What put her off were the little clothes she had on drenched with blood. Caroline looked at it, then at her own hands and feet, bound with ropes. Due to the lack of mobility it provided, she got scared and struggled against it.

The brunette stood up and came closer to her.

''Don't be frightened... We're gonna have so much fun together,'' she smiled, while making a sign to hush her.

But Caroline was having none of it. 

“Who the hell are you? What did you do to me? Where's Enzo? What about that wolf? How am I even alive?” While Caroline was desperate, the girl chuckled, making her angry. ‘’Answer me, you—!’’

“Easy there, tiger. I'm Katherine. I did nothing to you. Just dragged you through the ground the whole journey until we got here, the rocks must have really hurt your pretty head,’’ she answered, shifting slightly in her position. ‘’I don't know who's that Enzo you're talking about but I assume he's your dark haired friend?'' At Caroline's affirmative nod, she continued, ''Well, he's in the same condition as you but with much more blood on him, sleeping it off in the next tent. I really got over the top with the spare thing, I'm so proud." The blonde girl shot her a confused look. "I'm the wolf sweetie. The only reason you're alive is because I don't eat _skaikru²_.'' Caroline opened her mouth with disbelief. Katherine remained serious but then laughed loudly. "Kidding. You can't take a joke it seems! The morning caught me and I had to transform back. Be grateful for the finite moon."

Caroline gasped.

“What? You are a wolf? You are kidding me, freaking human grounder girl!”

Katherine smiled in a wolfish —which wasn't even a fun pun— way. She told Caroline a lot of thing. How she wasn't a human but a werewolf. Caroline just looked at her without believing it. Then she told her how the lycanthrope gene was in their blood, passed from generation to generation; however, if they bit someone that isn’t a bloodsucker (''A bloodsucker?'' Katherine sighed, shaking her head, ''A vampire, honey.'') during the full moon, they would become werewolves too, as long as they killed —accidentally or not— someone within a month. If they managed not to until the next full moon, they were free of the curse. Not all werewolves passed the curse with a bite, but Katherine's pack —''The Original Pack,'' she said— had upon them a curse that allowed it, which wasn't good, because breaking every bone of their bodies fucking hurt. They could be free of both of those things —breaking bones and condemning other people— if their Commander and Alpha broke his own curse, which hadn't happened yet. And he was kind of different… so they had been trapped that way for a very long time and could stay like that for even much longer.

‘’Cursed? You’re seriously mad.’’ Caroline scrunched up her nose.

Katherine snort. ‘’I’m serious. He's a real pain in the ass. He must find…” She paused. ‘’You know what? I shouldn’t be talking to you right—’’

A cloth that served as a door of the tent was swept aside abruptly, interrupting her. A dark-haired man entered, mischievous glint permanent in his eyes. He had a sword on his belt and Caroline couldn't deny that he was very easy on the eyes.

‘’Stop everything! Hear that noise, darling?'' He made a sign for them to be quiet as if he had heard something. It picked Caroline's curiosity. Then a smirk took place on his face. ''It must be the sound of world ending, again. Because that's the first time I've ever heard something clever from you, little Kitten.'' Katherine scoffed at him. He centered his attention on Caroline. ''You shouldn’t spill our dearest Nik’s secrets to some random lass, even if she’s a pretty little thing,’’ he licked his lips while looking at her, making her nose wrinkle. ‘’And she’s tied like a gift… You shouldn't have bothered, Katerina! Truly, you're a blessing in disguise, I haven’t eaten anyone the whole bloody day.’’

Katherine clenched her teeth, stood up and got closer to the man, stabbing her finger on his chest roughly.

‘’I’m not your darling, Kol!'' she yelled, ''My name is Katherine; you should know that by now. I can say whatever the fuck I want about the asshole, I don't even like him. I don't care if he’s our so called Alpha,'' Katherine hissed, balling her fists. ''And leave the girl alone!’’ 

They started arguing but she didn't understand what they were saying. Was it a different language? Caroline tuned them out until Katherine threw to the wall a knife. It was enough.

‘’Seriously?’’ she snapped, attracting their attention, ‘’I don’t need your defense, girl-that-kidnapped-me. And—'' when she noticed that Kol was going to add something, she scolded him— ''I need you even less, perverted freak! Besides, how are you even talking another language?’’

Katherine arched a brow at her, intrigued. "What's your name, sky girl?"

"Caroline," she answered.

Kol chuckled. ‘’Pretty little Caroline has claws. I like her.’’ He winked, winning a scoff from Caroline.

"We talk Trigedasleng, Caroline. It's the —how do you call it? Ah yes, grounder language. Every clan talks it. Only warriors can talk your language, taught to us in training when we were children," Katherine explained.

Caroline nodded, understanding.

Kol chuckled suddenly, as if he had remembered something. ‘’You know what? Totally different topic, but I got a girl too. She’s a feisty, bewitching beautiful thing. Perhaps I could take a bite out of her. She's in my tent, waiting for my charming self.'' Both girls rolled their eyes. ''I’m taking her to Nik later along with Bekah, shall we go together? We could use some support while facing his wrath.’’

Katherine-or-Katerina-or-whatever-her-name-was nodded. And she looked relieved.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson was a possessive man. He didn’t appreciate people trespassing his territory. At all. He was waiting anxiously to sink his teeth in those fools. Almost tasting their blood on his tongue and the crush of their bones under his fangs, he paced around the room.

He was the Original Hybrid—born an untriggered werewolf and made a vampire one full moon, it surprised him as much as his family when his bones started breaking after his first kill. Mikael Mikaelson had thought him weak and different from his siblings, always punished him for things out of his control. He turned out not being his blood and his mother locked his werewolf side that night, gifting him centuries of feeling numb, punishing him for a crime she had committed. The broken boy escaped with his siblings, running away.

He became Klaus. The ghost story, the legend, the monster. Escaping Mikael, who hunted them for what they had become, made paranoia eat him alive. Never truly trusting anyone, not even his siblings, always by his side, he saved his heart from the damnation of caring. Love was a weakness he couldn't allow. So, he showed it in a twisted way.  Daggers in their hearts, of each one, while he painted towns and cities in blood, searching for a way to break his curse.

After some centuries he achieved it. He became his true self, all it took was a blood sacrifice and a ritual. His eyes glowed yellow and his bones broke the moment the curse ended, that night he runned wild.

He went for Mikael's life and after incapacitating him, a human drove the white oak stake through his heart.

Feeling free, reborn, powerful, the beast inside got unleashed and he relished on both his vampire and werewolf side.

Until chaos happened one day. The news announced it, not a predestination, but the truth: the humans had fucked up and the world was going to end. He was safe of course, nearly indestructible, and he decided to make hybrids to not be alone.

The day the world was ending, he tried to and instead of the four-fanged beings he was supposed to get, he only got dead werewolves and the feeling of a hole in his heart, leading him to see a witch. When he entered her store, the clever girl said she didn't want to spend her last day helping him but when she perceived his power, she changed her mind. She hadn't known the answer right way and about to rip her heart out to show her how he felt, she had pleaded him to wait and asked the ancestors for his problem. The answer came and she looked afraid, telling him with a trembling voice how he had two curses placed on him. Upon describing what it was about, he felt like his mother watched him from the other side, content with how she made him miserable even in death. The man who swore love was anything but strength, had a mate. Perhaps she had died a long time ago, he could have killed her for all he knew. Or he could still have one, out there in the world and she would be dead within hours because of the war going on. He felt, after a lot of centuries, something like hope tugging at his cold black heart but the feeling got crushed immediately. He tore the witch's heart out and walked away, blood staining the floor when he dropped the organ.

Impulsively, he had looked for some werewolves and with a little persuasion and the promise of being free of their curse, they had accepted to become his pack. Because of the thorn on the side that was the end of the world, they had to hide underground, along with his siblings and a lot of human snacks. Time passed and after a few generations, they became truly loyal to him. 

Lately he had been feeling... emotions. Guilt, because his pack had been built on lies. Sadness, at the thought of his mate being dead, which for all he knew could be true, either before the war or because of it.

He couldn't let sorrows rule his heart. Despite everything, being  the Alpha of the pack and Commander of the clan made him ruthless leader, responsible of the blood shed of many along the centuries in order to keep his pack and clan safe. And that night he would continue doing it, carved in the flesh and bone of the intruders that dared pass.

Before murdering those poor idiots, he needed to feed. So he did, calling the human compelled grounder he had found some time ago. The hunger satisfied when he tore his throat into shreds, the air leaving his lungs.

* * *

In the tent, Katherine was quiet, waiting for the hour to deliver Caroline to their Alpha. However, the blonde's only concern was Enzo, whom she hadn't seen yet.

Katherine smelt blood and noticed Caroline's neck bleeding. When she saw her teeth's mark on the girl's shoulder, her skin paled.

‘’I bit you, Caroline." Her eyes seemed lost. Caroline's breath got caught on her throat. "I'm so sorry, You’ll turn if you kill someone in the next month until the full moon.’’

Caroline felt like she was going to faint but Katherine caught her, making her steady again.

"What am I supposed to do?" Caroline asked, voice weak.

Katherine thought of something, until an idea came to her.

"I could help you, not letting you kill anyone. Nobody's a killer at first but the instinct comes. You can't let Klaus see your shoulder or he will kill you himself and then me. Now, we're going to go there and you'll try your best to be a domesticated little girl and don't put attention on yourself, got it?"

Caroline, seeming lost too, just nodded.

* * *

Katherine took Caroline and Enzo outside, in front of a big tent. He seemed better than when she had seen him in the woods but they weren't allowed to talk.

They entered the place. Unlike the tent where they had been, this one didn't have beds. Instead, a magnificent seat stood in the center, made of well-carved wood.

Katherine whispered to them, "Don't try to be brave. With a little luck, he won't kill you. Kol and Rebekah got prisoners too if I'm correct. Elijah will be there too, but he won't bring anyone. Let's hope that perhaps he will prefer to kill them instead of you. If he doesn't, considering he's very old and for mannerisms, he would be more inclined towards killing Enzo than you, Caroline, but it depends on his mood. Perhaps he decides to fuck you and then he lets you leave."

Enzo looked alarmed at Caroline, more scared for her than for himself. She nodded.

Then, a beautiful blonde girl holding a boy with a bag on his head entered, along with Kol, the guy from earlier, holding a girl too. They got in line with them.

A cloth of the entrances moved and two men came into view. One brunette and the other blonde. The former was wearing more sophisticated clothes than the grounders seemed to use and he resembled Kol strongly, his jaw prominent. But the latter got her attention. The confidence with which he carried himself was impressive, like power runned through his veins. He was very good looking, his stubbled cheeks, the blue expressive eyes and the red lips made like look like sin. He had two moles on his neck. Caroline could see his body since, unlike the brunette man, his clothing didn't cover much, and really appreciated his broad shoulders and defined chest. She felt herself growing warmer inside for a strange reason. He hadn't even looked at them yet...

He sat on the chair she had seen at the beginning, Placing his eyes on them, a smirk on his face, a little drop of blood could be seen dripping from the corner of his lips.

It was a thing the blonde next to Kol pointed out, while laughing.

"Nik, you seem to have gotten sloppy. It's ridiculous."

Caroline looked at her, asking herself how she talked to him in that way, since Kol and Katherine seemed really scared of him.

The man —Nik— smiled at the blonde. Damn him, he had dimples. Caroline had to stop her thoughts, he would probably kill her in a few minutes, if her assumptions were right.

"Bekah, love, be quiet," he hushed her.

Caroline thought that with Enzo she was practically immune to accents but, boy, was she wrong.

He coughed and projected his voice. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha and Commander of my pack. You lot trespassed its territory. Now, that introductions are over with let's see, which one of you dies first? Bekah, Kol, remove the bags to see what we've got." He arched his brow.

They did as told and Caroline's breath got caught noticing the boy was Matt and the girl was Bonnie. They saw her too but told her to stay quiet with their looks.

The Alpha seemed to examine the boys. He decided to approach Enzo.

Caroline felt Katherine tensing behind her and her grip on her arm tightened.

Enzo looked him, Caroline could see he was afraid but showed no emotion.

Klaus just smiled at him, malicious evident on his expression. "It seems we've got a winner, mate!" 

His face twisted, eyes glowing yellow and fangs breaking his gums, he was... fascinating. Caroline couldn't comprehend what was wrong with her. But the fangs and the eyes? She guessed that's what Katherine referred to as vampires. His fangs were about to sink into Enzo's neck, her friend's eyes closed waiting for his destiny, when Caroline couldn't take it more.

"No! Kill me instead, please!" she yelled brave.

Katherine crushed her arm with her nails behind her.

"No, Caroline!" Enzo scolded her.

Klaus' head snapped at her. Looking her from head to toe, not in a disdainful way but with curiosity, his eyes seemed stuck in her breasts, hips and lips more time. When he reached her eyes again, he inhaled sharply. His features turned normal and he approached her, eyes darkening with want. His hand got up on its own and touched her hair, fingers locking on her curls, mouth going dry. He gulped along with Caroline and got away as quickly as possible, like she had burned him. Caroline didn't understand it. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily through his nose. He could almost feel his dead cold black heart moving inside his chest.

His siblings looked at him preoccupied.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell. You must be kidding me right now!" he muttered to himself.

He got more away, sitting down on his seat. Color seemed to be drained from his face and he looked almost ill. Elijah flashed to him and Caroline's head spinned at the movement. It was surreal.

Enzo arched his brow at her and seemed confused. Caroline just shook her head. Rebekah was looking at her in a weird way too.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Elijah asked Klaus.

He took a sharp inhale of breath and then closed his eyes.

Caroline was still didn't get it and snapped. "What's going on?"

Klaus' head got instantly up and he stood up, flashing to her.

He looked her firmly on her eye, touched her hair, which felt really good, and breathed. "You're my mate, Caroline."

Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol all hold their breath at that revelation.

Caroline just frowned. 

* * *

They had been in silence for a while now, everyone in the room quiet. Klaus was sulking on his place, Kol tried to irritate Bonnie by whispering things in her ear, Rebekah seemed struck with Matt and Katherine was still tense.

A smell of blood suddenly came and Klaus was the first to feel it. It smelled delicious and attracted him, which worried him immediately. He stood up and approached Caroline. In front of her, his hand got up and moved her hair aside, blood falling from a wound on her neck. He felt intoxicating by it, the blood and he caressed around the broken skin. Caroline felt electricity passing through her body.

Katherine got tense and there he knew what it was.

She was bitten. 

He turned around and to everyone's surprise, flipped a little table towards a wall. Then he flashed behind Katherine and took her by the neck. Caroline got scared and Elijah moved immediately to help Katherine but stopped.

Katherine's eyes widened when she was slammed against it.

"Katerina you really are the most stupid girl I have ever seen!" he yelled, "How did you bit her?" Through clenched teeth, he hissed.

"It was a mistake, I swear. She won’t turn unless she kills someone, you asshole," she spat. "I didn't think you would care so much."

He bared his fangs at her, the veins under his eyes becoming prominent in a dark colour.

‘’Shut your impertinent little mouth. Be grateful that I don't kill you. Now get out!" He let her go and she ran. Turning around, he looked at everyone. "All of you, GET OUT NOW!" He shouted.

They all quickly got out. Caroline was going to follow them when a hand grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around and he looked at her, speaking softly "Not you, sweetheart. I think we need to talk. Beginning for explaining why you would give up your life for the life of that boy."

He guided her to his seat and moved to get something that looked like a first aid kit. He took a bottle of something green and a cloth, after wetting it, he put it against her shoulder. She hissed and he looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, love, but if we don't cure this, it'll get infected."

''What's it?'' she asked.

''It's herbal medicine. It keeps wounds clean.''

She nodded at him. He continued healing her, thoughtful but frowned after contemplating it for minutes. 

''Hey, your wound isn't healing properly,'' he was displeased. ''Could you trust me for a minute and take what I'll give you?''

''I don't know. Is it another medicine?'' Her head tilted, looking at him.

He shook his head, smiling. Then his fangs were bared and he opened the skin on his wrist. He extended it to her, who looked at him as if he was crazy. ''Drink it. It will heal you.''

She denied him. ''Sorry but I'm not taking your blood. It's disgusting and I don't trust you,'' her nose scrunched up.

He sighed. ''Please, Caroline. Just take a bit, it will help,'' looking at her, he put his wrist more up to her face.

She took his arm and looked at it. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. Warily, she brought it closer to her lips, put it against her mouth and sucked. He tasted like iron and something she couldn't pinpoint well. Her mouth sucked blood for a while, feeling herself heal immediately and Klaus had to bit back a moan at the feeling of her lips on his skin. She let him go and he seemed lost, his eyes closed and when he opened them, she could see a little bit of gold.

She moved and seated properly, touching the skin on her neck already healed, the only hint there had been a wound was the dried blood. Klaus' eyes remained closed and she coughed a little to bring him out of his thoughts.

''What's this mate thing anyway? You seemed ready to kill Enzo and then I talked and your whole mood changed.''

Sighing, he told her everything. How he had discovered things about his curse. She just listened. How he spent a thousand years on Earth alone. His eyes shined when he talked about death and she found it both terrifying and wonderful. She got right away that he wasn't a good person, but she couldn't help but feel the connection they seemed to had. What vampire life held, the compulsion, the healing blood and the immortality, after that they stayed quiet for a bit.

''So, tell me, Caroline, what brought you to give up your life for that boy?'' His eyes flashed with possessiveness.

She rolled her eyes. But told him about her life too. About Enzo, the boy with mischievous in his eyes and sweet on his word. How she had gotten arrested and her relationship with her mother. How when she thought everything was lost, Enzo had saved her. The reason why she would give up her life in a heartbeat for him. He seemed to understand but the jealousy was still on his eyes. 

They talked for a few hours until Elijah interrupted them.

''Excuse me, brother. But the meeting with the clans will start soon.'' He seemed formal and Caroline assumed they had sent him because he was the more polite of them.

Klaus nodded and apologized to Caroline, kissing her cheek. "I have to go. love. We will see each other another day."

* * *

When Caroline came back to her tent, without ropes around her wrists, she knew she had to run. Even if she was intrigued by Klaus.

Time passed and he didn't let her out of sight, of course. He talked to her, told her stories and everyone around looked at them like they saw a miracle.

She socialized with the other werewolves in the camp. They were all very respectful towards her, she played grounder games on bonfire nights and she was told stories of each of their lives. There were little kids, who played stick games with her, and little girls who liked to braid her hair.

Bonnie had fallen on an easy friendship with Kol, despite what she would have thought, who was still the little tricky man he was, taunting Caroline whenever he could. Matt seemed wary of Rebekah, but the girl had been nothing but accommodating towards him. She saw Elijah and Katherine too, how they seemed to be the only people in the world when they looked at each other.

Klaus continued taking care of her, gifting her draws, telling her beautiful things and giving her pretty handmade jewelry. And she didn't mind him.

That's when it hit her: she not only didn't mind his presence, but she liked him. She had to run before it got out of hand. What she didn't know is that for Klaus it had already happened.

* * *

She left, along with Enzo, Bonnie and Matt and got the hell out of there.

In the process of escaping, she killed a werewolf guard that tried to alert the others. She hadn't meant to. When her hands were stained by blood, she remembered Katherine’s voice, noticing her mistake. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sickness filling hear and, as always, the only one who noticed was Enzo, as she stopped walking.

‘’Hey there, gorgeous?’’ he called her. ‘’We need to run! I’m pretty sure they're way faster than us.’’

Still nothing. No response. Taking her on his arms, he acted and led her away.

* * *

They got back. Bellamy and Clarke had received them, both seeming to be getting along well; however, they weren't able to ignore what they had lived and seen. People around them tried to help them, asking them questions and they all answered with somethimg: they had been in a grounder's camp. When pressed about how they lived, Caroline looked at the other guys and told them she would handle it.

"We were in a cell and didn't see much."

The lie was told in order to protect them.

Later, they learnt that more Ark people got to Earth when they were with the wolves, which meant they weren't in charge now.

* * *

''Gorgeous, you have been acting very strange lately.''

Her eyes looked at him. Her voice had got small and she was on the verge of tears. ''Enzo, I was bitten by Katherine. She told me the bite passes the curse and if I killed someone, I would turn into a werewolf myself the next moon. And I did.''

Everything she had expected, a look of disgust or him leaving her, didn't happen. He hugged her and she cried on his chest.

* * *

A few days later a bomb got off. The Chancellor sent a message, they had succeeded on wiping out of Earth a grounder's camp. For the ubication, she knew it was on Klaus’ village. Caroline felt sick, an ache crushing her heart.

Everyone thought she was nervous and happy about what happened to their kidnappers. Nobody knew the truth behind it except perhaps for Enzo, who looked her sideways and touched her hand, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Bonnie found her crying inside her tent.

She hugged her and sighed.

''I miss him too, Caroline. Even if he was a little shit all the time.''

* * *

Nightmares filled with death and blood. Of screams and cries, all the grounders she had known and the bomb falling upon them.

She woke up screaming.

* * *

The Chancellor announced that any grounder close to their territory would be killed. And anyone that sympathized with them too.

* * *

Hunting. That’s what took her mind out of thoughts that hounded her. She had even caught some sort of stag the other day.

While chasing a little fluffy animal that looked like a rabbit, a hand got over her mouth, covering her from behind, making her drop her bow and attracting her to a firm chest. She felt herself got rigid, being entered in some sort of cave. She kicked and tried to scream, but she got quiet when she heard him.

''Easy, love. You're making an scene.'' Then he let her go.

She felt her heart warming at the sight of Klaus and about to hug him, he walked away.

When he turned, she could feel his anger. ''I trusted you!''

She moved her eyes, without knowing what he was talking about. ''What do you mean?''

His chest was moving, agitated, and his fist were at his side, almost white for the pressure. ''I thought you wouldn't betray me! But at the first chance you got, you left and then sold us out. The pack that welcomed you! Everyone is dead, Caroline, apart from my siblings and Katherine, since Elijah flashed her out of there when we left. Their blood is on your hands, love,'' he spat.

Caroline's breath got irregular, fighting the tears on her eyes. He looked away from her but she took his face on her, connecting their gazes. ''It wasn't me, Klaus! Do you think me so heartless to imagine I would do that?”

He sighed, his hands going through his face and when he saw her vulnerable expression, he believed her. “Then it must’ve been your partner, sweetheart,” his tone going softer.

“Enzo is crazy but not so much as to go against you, lest to kill a hundred people!”

''Stop defending him!'' he shouted.

''Are you seriously jealous? You act like a freaking child!'' she yelled back.

His eyes flashed yellow and he flashed them to a wall, pressing himself on her. Caroline's breath got heavy.

''You don't get to speak to me like that so shut up, love!''

Noticing how tightly together they were, Klaus tried to calm himself. At their proximity, Caroline could feel his whole body against her. An idea came to her mind, as she moved against him, he stirred against her leg, half hard now. She smiled to him and taunted him.

''Make me,'' she pronounced slowly.

He looked at her mouth and suddenly, he closed the distance between them, making her gasp as he kissed her, stealing her breath away. Teeth clashing against teeth, a moan left Caroline's mouth. Klaus,  still kissing her, with an urgent move, took her leg and lifted it around his hip, making her understand immediately. She closed her legs around his hips and he pushed her further into the wall. She couldn't breath but didn't want to stop, so she broke the kiss  and before he could ask what was wrong, she guided his mouth on her neck.

A cloth was teared out suddenly. It was her shirt. Shit. She looked at him, smirking at her.

''How am I supposed to walk out of here, you asshole?''

''i'll give you my shirt or something love, don't go mad.''

''You don't even have a shirt!'' she scolded him, looking at his chest through his clothes.

He chuckled and then his mouth connected with her neck, kissing and making a trail down to her breasts. He pulled down the cup of her bra and she gasped when he enclosed her nipple with his mouth and sucked.

They quickly undressed each other, clothes falling around them. His cock pressed against her entrance and when their eyes connected and she nodded, he entered her in one stroke. They both stilled when he was fully inside and it made them gasp at the sensation.

So, that was what being complete felt like.

* * *

Finding themselves on the floor of the cave, hugging each other after the intense love-making, they felt at peace for the moment.

Caroline was looking at the ceiling while Klaus looked at her besides him. She seemed lost.

''Penny for your thoughts, my love?

''I'm scared. My people is hunting you. We would both be killed if they saw us.''

He understood in that moment and looked at her, curiously. ''Do you want to be with me, my love?''

She looked him ''I do but—''

He interrupted her. ''I already told you, Caroline. I can't be killed. I found you, my mate, my curse has been broken.'' He kissed her cheek. ''You'll be becoming a werewolf in two days.  I could turn you into a hybrid and you couldn't be killed, as me.''

Caroline looked at him and hesitated.

Upon seeing her conflicted face, Klaus brought her head up with his hands and looked at her on the eyes. ''Don't worry, my love. You don't have to decide right now. We'll figure it out, soon,'' he promised. And he kissed her again, igniting a fire inside.

* * *

_¹Christopher Columbus was an Italian conqueror that under the auspices of the Catholic Monarchs of Spain completed four voyages, making him land on America and provoking the European colonization of The New World, provoking the death of a lot Native people in the process._

_²Skaikru means 'Sky People', in Trigedasleng._

**Author's Note:**

> It got a little bit long lol  
> Well, i really hope you liked this! Any constructive criticism is good and I would love to hear from you.  
> Happy Valentines day, honey!


End file.
